


Ulls Color Mel

by Clarinete



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: Ell era el pecat més dolç que la mel, i més desitjable que l'or ... ¿qui sóc jo per negar-me?
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Kudos: 2





	Ulls Color Mel

Ell era el pecat més dolç que la mel, i més desitjable que l'or ... ¿qui sóc jo per negar-me?  
Els teus ulls em miren, els teus ulls són com canelobres relluint en la seva major perfecció, pàl·lid i vermell. Eres tu, en poques paraules un llibre complet, tosc però a la fi de la pàgina sempre romania amb tu.  
Per tu moro d'amor, per tu es perden les meves carícies en el teu cos, per tu moren els meus petons als llavis, per tu murmuri paraules d'amor, per tu estimo. Vull abraçar-te, dormir a la meva falda cada nit, tancar-te els ulls amb mil petons i acomiadar-me de tu fins al nou alba amb mil sentiments d'amor.

\- Galliard. - Murmura Reiner amb una gentil veu, mentre busca els seus llavis, finalment besant amb gran esplendor.


End file.
